Takao's Becoming a Mother
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: the third and last of the knb mpregs i wrote, welp, time-wise this is supposed to be the first one... anyways fluff and yaoi midotaka mpreg, don't like don't read...


Pairings:

Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya; Akashi Seijuurou x Murasakibara Atsushi; Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

When they graduated from high school, Takao did his best to be able to be admitted to the university his Shin-chan was going to go. Or at least a university which was close to his, so they could live together. Fortunately - or not so fortunately - he managed to get into the three year photography course held near Shin-chan's medicine univercity, so he was content as they rented a small apartment together and lived in peace. That is, until Shin-cham frowned and asked something after a year and a half of living together. They were currently sitting on the couch, watching some news on the TV, when Shin-chan frowned and asked.

"Takao. Why were you so adamant on staying with me at that time, nanodayo?"

"Eh? Isn't Shin-chan happy to have a good ol' friend like me?" Takao inquired grinning, but inside his heart started beating furiously.

"I am - as much as happiness concerns me," the green haired male muttered pushing up his glasses, then spoke again. "But why, nanodayo?"

"U-um. Well..." Takao hesitated looking away. "Dunno? Um..."

"Takao, spit it out, -nodayo!"

"Fine, Shin-chan, I love you!" Takao gritted out blushing furiously.

"What?" Midorima blinked surprised. "As in romantic love?" Takao pouted nodding and Midorima looked more astounded. "That was uncalled for, nanodayo."

"What?" Takao blinked, then quirked a brow looking at the green haired male, still blushing. "Why is it uncalled for? Why did you think I would want to be with you if not because of love?"

"Because of financial support?"

"Shin-chan." Takao dedpanned. "Do I seem like that type of person?"

"No. That's why it bothered me that I didn't know the answer, nanodayo," Midorima said.

"But now that you know... what is your amswer?"

"My answer?" The ex Shuutoku ace blinked.

"Shin-chan, must I spell it out for you?" Takao increduliously exclaimed. "If someone confesses their feelings, the person who was confessed to should accept or reject their feelings!" Seriously, Shin-chan could sometimes be a total idiot with his denseness.

"Well... in that case I... I accept your feelings, Takao. And I reciprocate them, nanodayo," Midorima muttered through clenched teeth, blushing, looking away. Takao blinked, a grin stretching through his face, but before he could tease his newfound lover, said lover spoke. "In that case, would you like to try out an experiment?"

"What type of experiment?" The photographer student inquired curiously.

"An experiment of medicine. With a co-worker of mine, Kishitani Shinra, we invented a drug that would be able to make a male pregnant - of course an other way would be an operation with inserting female organs in the male, but the drug is the one we invented. So-"

"Wohoa! Wait, wait, wait!" Takao snorted laughing a bit. "So you want me to bear your child?!"

"... Well, yes, nanodayo" the bespectacled man muttered, looking away, yet again blushing furiously.

"Isn't it a bit soon though?! And have you tested it?!"

"Yes. On monkeys, rabbits and lab rats, -nodayo," Midorima admitted and he started rambling, "it's not that you have to. I mean I only suggested it, so-"

"Shin-chan," Takao laughed, making up his mind. "I would like to try it out, but only after I finished the photographing course - so in a year and a half. Okay?" Midorima stoicly nodded. "But I insist that someone else try it before me."

"Kishitani has a candidate in mind already, so we can both watch in life how it happens." Takao nodded excitedly.

"I might be able to take photographs too!" In fact, in two months, Kishitani Shinra had prepared everything for a certain Orihara Izaya to become pregnant by a certain Heiwajima Shizuo. Both the doctors and Takao payed attention to the smallest details - Takao more on the external and emotional details as he captured hundreds of amazing pictures (from which he later printed the best ones and gace them to the pair as a present) of how Izaya and Shizuo coped with each other and the baby bump. Midorima and Shinra on the other hand took note of every biological change that occured. They even wrote a book (not published of course, only for documentary and reference purpose). The birth of the baby was actually a wonderful thing to witness, and Takao made sure to have the best shots. Needless to say the baby was healthy - blessed with Shizuo's insane strength and Izaya's ingenious mind. It was at the birth of the baby that Takao decided he would take the risk and become a mother. Of course, his Shin-chan accepted it with a blushing and stoic affirmation. So when he finished his photography course, he waited until they were calm and organised in their own little world (which took them another year or so) then declared:

"Shin-chan! Let's have our baby, shall we?" Midorima choked on his spit and blushed.

"Alright, nanodayo," he muttered, though felt totally not ready, even if he was the one to suggest it in the first place like two-three years ago. Takao grinned, mildly nervous about the big step he was about to take. In a few days, Midorima prepared Takao the cup of water with the drug dissolved in it, and taking a big breath, the black haired male gulped it down in one shot. Soon heat enveloped his body and two black ears sprouted from his head and a long, swishing black tail from his butt. A languid mewl left his mouth and Takao instantly flushed, clamping his hands over his lips. Midorima, uncharacteristically, smiled widely and bent down to brush his lips against Takao's. The raven haired male instantly latched on with a moan and threw his arms around his lover's neck. That night they didn't sleep more than two-three hours and only thanks to the thick walls could the neighbours sleep without knowing what happened. The positive side of the drug was that Takao concieved in a day and so, Midorima prepared himself for 9 months of hell. He decided to write down everything in Takao's case too, in case something went differently. Well, the first month went on with sleeping, gaining a tid bit of weight and throwing up nearly every time Takao smelled food that didn't have a fair amount of chilli or jalapeño in it. How the black haired photographer didn't burn his toungue, would always remain a deeply incomprehensible enigma for Midorima. Or also why Takao kept taking pictures of the two of them with the help of mirrors. Some were more intimate some were more on the silly side. The second and third month went on pretty similarly, except for Takao's growing hair and rollercoaster emotions. He became sensitive, all right. He would sniff and cry if someone just swatted at a moth or a mosquito.

"Takao, please stop the pointless whining, nano-"

"But Shin-chan just smacked a fly and killed it!" Takao wailed.

"But Takao it was a fl-"

"It was not just a fly! It was a living creature!" The male stomped sniffing.

"But Takao-"

"Don't but me! Say sorry to Mother Earth!" Takao said pointing at the door dead seriously. "Go out and apologise to the earth!"

"I - what?!" Midorima was too stunned to even say 'nanodayo' at the end of the sentence.

"Come on, go!"

"No! I'm not apologising for killing a fly, -nodayo."

"Shin-chan."

"No, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan!"

"No!" Stomping, Takao shooed him out of the door into the nearest park that had a larger patch of grass amd made him kneel and bow to the ground and mutter a heartfelt apology for 'mercilessly murdering an innocent fly'. Needless to say, Midorima was profoundly embarrassed by it as a few passerbies watched them curiously, but he let it slide once he saw his lover's happy and beaming face. During the fourth month Takao's hips started sinking and widening as the weight of the baby grew and as he started showing. He could have passed by as a slightly plum man despite all the basket he still played (under Midorima's strict supervision). The baby bump became more noticable at the fifth month, and it turned out that Takao was bearing a girl.

"Well isn't that wonderful? It's a girl!" Shinra chirped as he looked at the monitor with Midorima, who kept moving the wand over Takao's jellied stomach.

"Can we name it Aiko?" Takao asked happily. "As the child of love?"

"As you wish," Midorima nodded blushing lightly. "But in case it's a boy we will name it Kiritsu, nanodayo."

"You want to name our kid discipline?! So rigid, Shin-chan!" Takao pouted making Shinra laugh.

"Well, you can decide on different names! You still have a little time!" He chirped. "Though I have to go now, my next pregnant male parient is waiting for me."

"There are others?" Takao inquired curiously.

"Yup, his name is Togusa**** Kyohei Kadota's boyfriend. He's also a high school friend of mine," Shinra explained with a sing song voice as he packed up. Takao nodded understandingly and soon the half crazy doctor was out of the house. As the sixth month came, Takao's cravings grew stronger and more bizarre and he became increaingly sentimental. Especially of his newly developing small boobies. In the seventh and eight month, Midorima noted, the male's stomach grew a lot compared to the previous months.

"Oww! Is she practicing freaking sommersaults in there?!" Takao yelped as the baby gave a particularly big kick. He lay on the bed and sighed. They were currently organising the baby necessities they got from relatives and friends in their bedroom.

"Well, she does have two athletes as parents, nanodayo," Midorima pointed out. He already gave in the fact that his child will not be named Kiritsu, but Aiko.

"Yeah," Takao chuckled caressing his swolen abdomen. "Hey, Aiko," he chirped speaking at his stomach. "I hope you'll like playing basketball!"

"Of course she will, nanodayo," the ex Shuutoku ace said frowning.

"That's not sure at all, Shin-chan!" The pregnant man exclaimed pursing his lips. "She has her own personality, her own likes and dislikes. You can't expect her to love basketball just because we do. Maybe she will like, dunno, swimming? You can't hold expectations above her. It will only disappoint you, and worse, it will disappoint her more if she doesn't meet them," he seriously said. Midorima looked up at him, mildly surprised. He immediately averted his eyes from Takao's uncharacteristically stern gaze.

"I guess you're right, nanodayo," he muttered. "I'm just a little worried, -nodayo."

"Of what?" Takao cocked his head to the side.

"Of what others will say of our daughter. That she might be bullied for having to fathers instead of a mother or a father, nanodayo," the green haired male admitted.

"Well, y'know, y'needn't be," the hawk eyed player grinned with a wink. "Nowdays teens are way more accepting than in our times. Plus there are already a few same sex couples who adopted kids already."

"I know, Bakao. But this is different. We did something that is biologically impossible. They won't believe her, nanodayo."

"And? There's also Izaya and Togusa who tried it out. You could also have ypur ex teammates try it out too, no?" Takao suggested. "The more we are, the more believable it becomes. And - so what if they don't believe her in school. So what if she gets bullied? We are her parents and we are going to build up her self-confidence and self-esteem so she can deal with it. That's what we are for. And it's impossoble that she won't have a few friends. She'll definitely have people who care for her. People who are her friends, so it's fine."

"A-are you sure, nanodayo?" Midorima asked slightly nervous.

"I am fully sure, Shin-chan!" Takao chirped smooching a kiss on his lover's lips. Midorima literally melted as the tension left his body and calmed down. It was literaly in a blink of an eye that the eighth and the ninth month passed and Takao was bed-ridden most of the time and Midorima was next to him 24/7. Soon, the baby was due and Midorima performed the C-section with Shinra's help.

"Midorima-san, you take her out," Shinra said holding Takao's abdomen apart as much as he could while being gentle. Midorima took in a deep breath and reached in pulling the baby out with the placenta.

"Welcome to the world, little Aiko, nanodayo" he murmured as he carefully tore open the placenta and cut the umbelical cord. The loud wailing of the baby pierced the otherwise silent house and Shinra stitched back Takao's stomach with a conteted smile while Midorima washed the baby and made the necessary measures.

"Let me se her," Takao croaked reaching out once Midorima was done. The ex ace gently placed the newborn infant in his lover's arms and the little girl instantly seeked out a nipple and suckled on the milk. None of them noticed Shinra taking perfect shots of them then leaving the room.

"Whoa," Takao chuckled. "So weird, but amazing," he murmured stroking the small head of the baby. "Nice to meet you my little Aiko."

"She's adorable isn't she, nanodayo," Midorima inquired sitting next to Takao.

"Yeah, she is," the male agreed with a fond smile. "I'm happy I wen't through with this."

"Me too, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, nanodayo."

It was only two years later, when Midorima finished his PhD that they suggested Akashi and Kuroko to try the experiments out - which both accepted and carried out happily and succesfully.

Fin^^


End file.
